Diabolik Lovers Extra Tracks
by siennahime-sama
Summary: none
1. Chapter 1 Ayato vs Subaru

**Ayato vs. Subaru**

**Subaru:** -keh- Honestly, why don't you just give up? You had to go and say something that ticked me off. It looks like you want me to do something seriously horrible to you. Prepare yourself. I've been in a really bad mood today because of this full moon. -laugh- It's too late to make that kind of face and apologize—I won't forgive you. You're gonna pay up nice for making me angry. Plus, we're in this great (adsolfjksdFFFF WHAT IS HE SAYING. idk, please assume it's somewhere dark and secluded and whatnot). No one's going to interrupt us, so we can enjoy it in different ways, can't we? For example, take a look at this. It's a billard cue. It wouldn't be bad with you playing as the ball.

**Ayato:** -yawn- Oh, looks like you're having some fun.

**Subaru:** Who is it?!

**Ayato:** Heh, you're looking at me and say you don't know who I am? The youngest child shouldn't be so cheeky.

**Subaru:** -keh- Ayato. Why're you here?

**Ayato:** That's my line. I was taking a nice afternoon nap—well, it's nighttime, though. I had myself a nice long sleep. What're you trying to do on the billiard table? -laugh-

**Subaru:** Shut up.

**Ayato:** Even though you're usually cooped up in your room. This sure is some change, even if it is the full moon. Oh, well. I was planning on smashing your head in if you were gonna start something boring, but if you're planning on using that girl as a ball, I'm in.

**Subaru:** Wha-don't touch her!

**Ayato:** Woah there. You're as touchy as ever. Just calm down. Look, she's scared, isn't she? -laugh-

Quit moving. There's no point now that both of us brothers are here. That body of yours knows it the best.

**Subaru:** Tch, I still don't like this.

**Ayato:** What? If so, you go off somewhere. I'll make sure to punish her real good for you. Well, just give up. Where should I treat you first?

**Subaru:** Don't get in my way! I'll do it myself!

**Ayato:** -laugh- You planning on stripping her down right away with that knife?

**Subaru:** The distractions were just ticking me off.

**Ayato:** Don't do something so interesting alone. Let me do it, too. Here—whoops. Looks like I cut your skin a bit. Your red and delicious-looking blood is coming out.

**Subaru:** Hey, I'm first! She's mine!

**Ayato:** Stu~pid. It's always first-come-first-serve for the good stuff.

Man, my tongue is numb.

**Subaru:** Damn, I'll remember this.

**Ayato:** Your blood is always especially good.

**Subaru:** Hey, don't look at Ayato. Look at me. That's right, keep looking at me. Got it? Definitely. If you do, I'll kiss you in return, like this—

**Ayato:** Man, that ticks me off. If you're gonna do that, I'll take this delicious-looking ear—

**Subaru:** I told you—only look at me. You know what'll happen if you don't.

**Ayato:** -laugh- How long do you think you're gonna be able to look at him? -laugh- Next is my turn. Feel my fingers. Your skin's standing up. Does it feel that good? Where was it that you liked? It was your thigh, wasn't it?

**Subaru:** It's her side (a;oslkdf okay, couldn't think of a good translation for the full term, but it's the side of your abdomen).

**Ayato:** -laugh- You're funny about everything. But she likes here, too. Woah, don't move so far away. I know it feels good.

**Subaru:** Dammit. I won't forgive you if you do as he says.

**Ayato:** It's too late. She already looks out of it. What, does it really feel that good when my fingers go here? Got it, got it. I'll tease you more. I guess I'll make sure to lick it well, first.

**Subaru:** Hey, how does it feel having both of us on you? Come on, answer.

**Ayato:** Stupid. You can tell everything from her face, can't you? Look, she's making a cute wanting face.

**Subaru:** -laugh- You wanna feel better?

**Ayato:** You want us to tease you inside-out?

**Subaru:** I got it. I'll give just what you want—with my fangs.

**Ayato:** -laugh- You gotta. I'm ready to go.

**Subaru:** All right, where?

"Wherever" isn't an answer. Say it clearly. Where? Where do you feel it the most? Tell me.

**Ayato:** Huh, your side? Damn, that kind of ticks me off. Oh well. In return, I'll make you burn up with my fangs.

**Subaru:** -laugh- It's your loss.

Here? Ah, your blood vessels are flowing like crazy. They're calling me.

**Ayato:** Then me, too.

Ah, you're sweet.

**Subaru:** My body, my senses—they're going numb.

**Ayato:** Oh, what's wrong? You going loose, too?

**Subaru:** Hey, I told you to not to look over there.

**Ayato:** Honestly, you're such a brat. Oh well. All we have to do is ask her body nice and slow which one's better.

**Subaru:** That much is obvious, isn't it?

**Ayato:** -laugh- You think so?

It's obviously me, right?

**Subaru:** -laugh- It's obviously me.


	2. Chapter 2 Ayato vs Raito

**Ayato vs. Raito**

**Raito:** Bitch-chan? Bitch-chan~ Wake up~ C'mon, it's already nighttime. You have to go to school. —Hey, come on, don't close your eyes.

Hm? You're still sleepy? -laugh- Well yeah, you did try so~ hard last night, guess there's no helping it.

Eh? Is something wrong? Your eyes just shot open.

What do I mean by "try so hard"? Oh, right~ You were in a dee~p sleep because of Reiji's medicine, so you don't remember anything, do you Bitch-chan? -laugh- You're face is so~ red. You're so cute, Bitch-chan~

Eh? Don't avoid the topic? I'm not really trying to do that. You want to know how you tried so hard when you were sleeping?

Hm~ It'd be easy to tell you, but do you think you'd be able to stay sane after hearing it, Bitch-chan? -laugh-

**Ayato:** -yawn- You're so loud. What's with that, making all that noise when I'm sleeping. -Tch- Raito, what is it?

**Raito:** Hm? Bitch-chan's asking about what happened last night.

**Ayato:** Oh—just tell her then.

You did thi~s and tha~t with the two of us—it even surprised (me).

**Raito:** Yeah, yeah. You were su~per cute yesterday, Bitch-chan. Licking me, being licked by me— -laugh- Like this—

**Ayato:** -laugh- That's not all. It was more intense, like this—

**Raito:** -laugh- Ah~, you're feeling that? When you get aroused, I just can't help but go along, too. Bitch-chan, come closer. C'mon.

**Ayato:** Hold it, Raito. You trying to have fun on your own?

**Raito:** -laugh- So you're feeling it too, Ayato~?

**Ayato:** Quit acting gross. I'm just not letting you have all the fun. Stupid.

**Raito:** No helping it~ Then I'll give Bitch-chan's top half to you, Ayato. As long as her bottom half is mine.

**Ayato:** -Tch- Make sure to switch later.

**Raito:** -laugh- I don't kno~w—even if it is onii-chan asking. Besides, there's also the possibility Bitch-chan gets too excited by my techniques and decides to not let go~

**Ayato:** You think so? She might get excited by my kisses, too.

**Raito:** Ah~ Ayato got a head start. Oh well—then if we take this tongue and Bitch-chan's pretty legs—

So sweet. It's one of Bitch-chan's best parts—this sweetness overtaking my tongue. Next is here—what'll happe~n?

**Ayato:** —Yeah, your skin really is sweet. Is it because of the blood flowing underneath?

**Raito:** -laugh- You think so too, don't you, Ayato? Ah~ sharing something so special with my sibling—I'm so~ kind, aren't I? But well, even if we share your body between the two of us, Bitch-chan, your heart is mine.

**Ayato:** You think so? Look at her expression. She's completely out of it because of my kisses.

**Raito:** Bitch-chan, if you don't look at only me, I'm gonna punish you. C'mon~

**Ayato:** Hey—what're you doing, sneaking a kiss from her?

**Raito:** Hm~? It's fine isn't it, onii-chan? Just a bit, okay?

**Ayato:** Dammit, quit hogging her! Come over here!

**Raito:** Hey, Bitch-chan's mine—

**Ayato:** Stupid, there's no point in just talk. If you're a vampire, you have to— make a mark that won't go away.

**Raito:** Ah! Sucking Bitch-chan's blood before me—I won't forgive you. Me, too— Bitch-chan's blood, it's so good—

**Ayato:** -Tch- what're you doing, going ahead and sucking it? Besides, you, don't go making that face like you like it!

**Raito:** -laugh- That's my line. Even though Ayato's only interested in Bitch-chan's blood—I'm different. I love Bitch-chan's blood and body, too—all of it, right?

**Ayato:** -Keh- Love, my ass. I show with actions, not words.

**Raito:** Wo~w, that ticks me off. We're siblings, but I could kill you right now—biting my precious Bitch-chan

**Ayato:** Shut it.

**Raito:** -laugh- Look at Bitch-chan's face~ She's completely out of it. -laugh- So scandalous~ Cute.

**Ayato:** Hey, say I'm the best. You're making that face because I'm— biting you like this.

**Raito:** Ayato's wrong, right? Bitch-chan's feeling it because of— my fangs, right?

**Ayato:** Then it's on—go until she says which is better.

**Raito:** -laugh- Just what I want. The night's just started, right?


	3. Chapter 3 Ayato vs Shuu

**Ayato vs. Shuu**

**Ayato:** Wait up, Chichinashi. Quit running! That way's the music room—there's nowhere else to go!

-laugh- All right, I've caught you. What, Chichinashi—you wanted to play chase with me? C'mon, quit struggling. That body should know just how useless it is to try escaping now.

**Shuu:** Man, so loud. What **is** it, right when I'm sleeping over here?

**Ayato:** Huh, Shuu? How long have you been here?

**Shuu:** The whole time. You guys came barging in after. -sigh- And now I'm awake. I was just reaching the climax of the song—what're you gonna do now that you've spoiled everything?

**Ayato:** Then you can just go ahead and leave.

**Shuu:** Huh? The ones leaving are you guys. Shameless talk coming from the ones that came in later.

**Ayato:** -Keh- Then just shut up and sit there and watch. I'm gonna have dinner now. I was just about to have my fill of Chichinashi's blood.

**Shuu:** Heh, dinner, huh? Sounds good. I'm in, too.

**Ayato:** Huh? Like hell you are. She's **my** food!

**Shuu:** Who decided she's **your** food?

Hey, are you Ayato's?

Hah, she's saying no.

**Ayato:** Hey, Chichinashi—

**Shuu:** Well, basically put, that means I can suck her blood too, right?

**Ayato:** Stupid, like hell I'm gonna let you decide that! Her blood's mine, no matter what she says!

**Shuu:** You're so desperate.

Well, whatever. That's all for **you** to decide, after all.

**Ayato:** Hey, don't push her down! Dammit!

**Shuu:** -laugh- He's freaking out, he's freaking out.

**Ayato:** You **want** me to wipe that cocky smile off your face, huh?

**Shuu:** Unfortunately, I've lived for much longer than you have.

In any case, first is the wrist.

**Ayato:** Hey, Chichinashi, don't let him suck without my permission! Dammit! Come on, give me your neck.

Why the hell do I have to suck after him?

**Shuu:** -laugh- Even though the number one in the Sakamaki house is you~ -laugh-

Your blood really **is** good. Where should I go next—neck, maybe?

**Ayato:** Pisses me off. I'm pissed off, but I can't stop. I'm going for your shoulder next— Damn. This would've been the best night if he wasn't here—

**Shuu:** That's exactly what I was about to say to you. Ruining my night like that—ah, I'm getting drunk from the blood. Lemme suck more. Come on, move so it's easier for me to suck.

**Ayato:** I'm getting lightheaded. Is this the power of your blood? —Dammit, the clothes are in the way! Take them off!

**Shuu:** Next is somewhere further down—yeah, next is your side. Since he's just taken off your clothes, too—here.

**Ayato:** My payback for him comes later. In any case, now, I want you, Chichinashi. What's with that face, do you want me to suck more? Fine then, I'll suck harder and deeper, just the way you want it.

**Shuu:** Give me more to drink, too. Ahh, so you feel good, too. Such a dirty woman, wanting two men on you like this, teasing from above and below.

**Ayato:** Don't let what Shuu says get to you. Feel only my fangs. Just forget that he's here! —This is the feeling of my fangs.

**Shuu:** -laugh- Looks like men with no self-confidence need to **confirm** what's theirs. Even though **she's** the one who's gonna determine who she belongs to.

**Ayato:** -laugh- Fine then. Then let's go at it. Let her decide who's better. That's good, right?

**Shuu:** Sounds like a pain, but—well, good luck to you. Since the one she's gonna choose is me in the end.

**Ayato:** Don't come crying to me later(?).

Hey Chichinashi, get ready. I'll give you the best experience.


	4. Chapter 4 Ayato vs Reiji

**Ayato vs. Reiji**

**Reiji:** Excuse me. Ayato, it's already time for dinner. The limousine that came to pick us up has long since arrived. Just what might you be dawdling around for?

**Ayato:** Aah? Reiji. I'm in the middle of something.

**Reiji:** !

**Ayato:** Take a hint, moron. You **are** a vampire—you can tell by the thick smell of blood hanging in the air of this classroom, can't you? -laugh-

**Reiji:** -sigh- Forcing yourself onto your food in such a place, are you? What's more, pushing her onto the desk—that's horrible manners, Ayato. Besides, even if she is your food, she **is** still a woman.

**Ayato:** Shut it. I've been thrown in such a boring-ass place and forced to participate in classes and crap. Can't get through it without at least this much as a reward, can I? Right, Chichinashi?

**Reiji:** Though she doesn't seem to think of it as a reward.

**Ayato:** Yeah, she does. Take a look at this zoned-out face.

**Reiji:** That's enough. Purposefully showing off her slovenly expression—

**Ayato:** That's what you say, but you're actually jealous, aren't you? Of ore-sama playing around with her like this—

**Reiji:** How idiotic. I'd rather you not put me together with you. I'm **above** dining in such a foul place. That aside, would you mind stopping there? I'd like to go home soon.

**Ayato:** Just go home then. We're gonna be here a little longer.

**Reiji:** I can't have that. Tonight is the scheduled dinner Father decided on. Unless all the siblings are there, **I'll** be punished.

**Ayato:** Aah? Tch, what a pain. You're a vampire, too, Reiji; you understand, don't you? I'm kind of **caught up** with some things right now.

**Reiji:** Honestly, you're so unruly. What do I have to do to make you come home?

**Ayato:** -laugh- Let's see. I want a new kind of excitement.

**Reiji:** Unfortunately, I don't have that medicine with me at the moment.

**Ayato:** Tch. So damn useless. Then what about this? You join in.

**Reiji:** Would me joining in be a new kind of excitement for you? So you're also interested in that—Ahah, speaking of which, there's also another little brother interested in such things.

**Ayato:** Don't put me together with that pervert! If she gets her blood sucked by someone as plain as you, she'll probably realize again how good I am.

**Reiji:** Oh, so you're saying I'm plain? I'm being quite underrated, aren't I? I'm simply not as vulgar as the rest of you are.

Come now, that's enough of that slovenly expression—straighten up.

**Ayato:** Chichinashi, you don't have to listen to what Reiji says.

**Reiji:** In any case, I refuse to drink blood with you. I'm not interested in such things. You can just watch as I drink blood.

Besides, I have to show you just exactly how much I am **not** plain. I appear to be naturally weakened by the smell of your blood hanging in this classroom. You appear to be extremely delectable.

**Ayato:** Hey Reiji, don't suck too much. Leave ore-sama's part.

**Reiji:** Well then, I wonder about that.

This **must** be from the nape of neck first.

**Ayato:** Hey Chichinashi, quit looking like it feels so good!

**Reiji:** **You** were the one who told me to drink—I can't understand why you would make such a remark.

But, well, there truly is something about your blood. Something I've grown attached to, I feel there's something special about it.

**Ayato:** Tch, just let go! It's me now!

**Reiji:** -laugh- Drink too much and you'll spoil dinner.

**Ayato:** Shut it! -sigh- What's **with** this. You wanna drink more, too, don't you?

**Reiji:** I don't believe I'll be able to stop if I go any farther, so I'll stop here. The rest will be to look forward to after dinner.

**Ayato:** -keh- Ticks me off. And I was hoping I could get a good laugh out of seeing Reiji's messed up face. Oh well. I'm going to keep sucking. Keep going, as much as I want—yeah?


	5. Chapter 5 Ayato vs Kanato

**Ayato vs. Kanato**

**Ayato:** Jeez, why do we have to pretend to be human and do this kind of thing again? We're **vampires**. Sitting at the table like this, eating food with a knife and fork—it makes me laugh. Right, Kanato?

**Kanato:** I can't comment on the laughing, but this something our father has ordered. Every night of the full moon, all us siblings will gather and eat together—although I'm not sure on what grounds that person has reached this conclusion…

**Ayato:** Keh, that damn bastard, making us do this pointless crap.

**Kanato:** If you don't want to, then why don't you simply defy his orders?

**Ayato:** T-that's…

**Kanato:** -laugh- Neither you nor I has any chance of defying him. In any case, that person's our ruler, more violent and cruel than anyone else.

**Ayato:** Shut it. Enough of that cruddy talk. This bad crap will only taste worse.

Hey, Chichinashi. You think so too, right?

**Kanato:** Ayato. Please do not touch my girlfriend* so carelessly. I'll force that vulgar hand off with this knife. (Kanato most likely uses the term "kanojo" (which I've translated to "girlfriend") here because he speaks rather formally (keigo)—not necessarily implying any intimacy or closeness.)

**Ayato:** Ha, go ahead and try. I'll double it back on you.

Hm? What is it, Chichinashi? You have something to say?

**Kanato:** Hm? Where are the other siblings, you ask? They're under special punishment today—from the original one who's forcing dinner.

**Ayato:** What's with that? How do you know that, Kanato?

**Kanato:** Who knows? In any case, that's how it is—but still, this lamb terrine is dreadfully disgusting. It's almost like sauced clay.

**Ayato:** You think so? I don't know about that stuff—more like, no one in our clan can taste that kind of difference.

**Kanato:** -keh- Please don't group me with you! —really… it seems like this chef was a miscalculation. Making me eat such disgusting food—my stomach feels like it's about to upturn—

**Ayato:** Hey hey, don't lose your temper while you're crying quietly like that. You're creepy like that.

**Kanato:** Shut up! What the hell do you know, Ayato?!

**Ayato:** You're the one that needs to shut up.

**Kanato:** Forcing me to eat disgusting food is something I consider to be a personal indignity! I can't forgive him—no matter how many times I kill him, it won't be enough!

**Ayato:** Just calm down! You're blowing this way out of proportion!

**Kanato:** How the hell am I supposed to stay calm!

**Ayato:** Well, I don't feel like eating this cruddy food either. Why don't we get rid of the taste?—with Chichinashi.

**Kanato:** What did you say? Remove the taste? Hm… While that does seem to be a rather good idea coming from **you**, Ayato, why does **she** have to provide for **you**? That sounds dreadfully bile.

**Ayato:** Ha, bile or not, the only edible thing here is Chichinashi. You have to share nice with your sibling.

**Kanato:** -keh-

**Ayato:** Well, if you don't want to, just chew on your finger and watch from over there.

Hey, Chichinashi, come over here. Quit resisting every little thing—annoying. C'mon, give me your neck.

**Kanato:** Who gave you permission to touch her, Ayato?

**Ayato:** Stu~pid. I don't need permission or any of that crap. What is she, your property?

I can't hold back any more. She's smelling insanely good tonight.

**Kanato:** Going ahead of me is indeed rotten of you.

I'll eat you first. Come on, come over here.

**Ayato:** Hey Kanato, don't pull on her! You **trying** to tear her body in two?!

**Kanato:** While that doesn't sound bad, right now, sucking from her neck comes first.

**Ayato:** —Bastard, going first! Don't fuck with me! I'm going from this part of her neck—

**Kanato:** So sweet—and such a nice smell. The smell of your blood—ah, it's irresistable.

**Ayato:** You **are** sweeter than usual.

**Kanato:** How wonderful would it be if I could taste this alone. But reality is I'm sharing you with this detestable older brother of mine. Ahh, pisses me off—!

**Ayato:** Don't bite so strongly, you idiot! What're you trying to do, rip her flesh off?!

**Kanato:** Flowing from your neck, filling my stomach, this feeling of your blood mixing with anger—

**Ayato:** Hold back a bit, Kanato. You suck that much, Chichinashi's seriously gonna die.

**Kanato:** Then **you** hold back, Ayato. I'll love her body, even after she dies.

**Ayato:** Damn, you're such a creep.

**Kanato:** You're not one to talk, Ayato.

I don't feel like I can stop today. I feel like I'm going to suck you dry.

**Ayato:** Can't help it—it's the full moon tonight. No one can stop us anymore.

**Kanato:** "Us"? Don't fuck with me. She wants my fangs more. Just look—one bite from me and this expression asking me for more and more.

**Ayato:** Hah, as if. Look, she's reacting to my fangs more.

**Kanato:** Ayato, don't get cocky.

Hm? Do you want more? M'kay, I'll give you more—

**Ayato:** Damn, I don't like this. **I** was the one who suggested we got rid of that taste—fuck. Chichinashi, look over here!

**Kanato:** You don't have to listen to what Ayato says. Ignore him and—I'll drink you until the very end, just the way you want.

**Ayato:** Chichinashi, over here! Come on!

**Kanato:** Pisses me off. I could tear Ayato to pieces right now, but drinking your blood comes first. Let's go **just** as far as we can tonight.


End file.
